Why Her?
by Starwarsfan500
Summary: Ahsoka never left the Jedi temple so how will she react when anakin tried to kill Clovis in the episode " rise of Clovis" FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

/me this is my first fanfic please tell me how you like it enjoy!

\- "I'LL SHOW YOU FOR THE SERPENT YOU REALLY ARE" I yelled using the force to push him into the glass table and continued punching him.

"Anakin stop it!" Yelled padme from the other side of the room

"You don't have a say in this!" I yelled back at over my emotions I didn't even realize I was yelling at my wife, but Clovis had to pay..I was waiting for this moment for so long,Punching the man that tried to kiss my wife

 **Padme pov./** I didn't know what to do anakin looked so angry I was scared to do anything else..Until I saw ahsoka enter the room from the far side, shocked to see what was happening she stopped in her tracks mouth open

"Ahsoka you must help Clovis!" I yelled to her realizing that that would be a it would be too much for the young padawan to see her master like this...But in an instant the young togruta girl I once knew turned into a warrior asshe nodded in

/agreement and ran to anakin

 **Ahsoka's pov/** The once understanding,funny, and kind master I once knew..a monster I never knew that anakin could be this way but by sensing padme's confusion and worry as she cried out to me to stop anakin. I was tempted to ask but held  
/myself

back and ran towards anakin.

 **Anakin's pov/** fueled by rage I kept punching Clovis **he must pay..he must pay.. He must pay...and he will DIE** over and over that played in my head.. I was no longer in control I was in such a far away trance of rage I didn't  
/notice the young

togruta flying at me. She hit me hard in the head with her boot causing me to fly off Clovis and into the wall.. This gave Clovis enough time to move to the other corner of the room where padme aided him. Rubbing myhead I looked up to

match eyes with ahsoka,fueled with more rage I used the force to pull my lightsaber from the other side of the room back to my hand. I didn't care who I was going to attack I was so angry...igniting my saber I ran towards ahsoka...only to be colliding  
/one blue against twogreen.

"Anakin!" A voice yelled from the other side of the room. I shook it off only to keep battling

 **Padme's pov/** **what have I done!** I kept asking myself as I watched the young padawan battle for her life against her master **I turned master against apprentice,friend against friend, brother against sister!** I  
/tried to fight my guilt

as much as I could while aiding Clovis

"You said you don't have feelings for him I knew it!" He bellowed. I tried to ignore it by lookingat his arms and face trying to find any other Inguries besidesa broken rib cadge, nose, fist and arm.

"Now that poor little togruta will die" Clovis said watching ahsoka battle anakin. Those words stung .. They cut deep into my soul.. **all my fault** i told my self **all my fault.**

 **Ahsoka's pov/** I rather battle back to back missions then battle anakin like this.. Just looking into his piercing dark blue eyes hurt. Left, right, I dodged everything and blocked only when I had to... Until he got a lucky shot swinging  
/his blade

downward onto my face

"Aaaaaaagggghhh!" I yelled in pain as my left eye felt a siring pain.I fell to the floor and was on my knees with my back turned to my master.

 **Anakin's pov/** "ANAKIN" this time it did the trick as Isnapped out of my rageto see the scene of my wifein the corner with badly wounded Clovis glaring atme andmy padawan on her knees facing the wall with her hand

over

her lefteye. And My activated lightsaberin hand.

"Oh no" I cried


	2. Oh no

Hi guys! Sorry it has been so long this thing messes up saving a lot so I lost a lot of chapters and sorry ifthere is a lot ofgrammar mistakes I'm not the best hope you enjoy!

 **Anakin pov/** a monster, a monster was who I am... disabling my lightsaber I knelt toward ahsoka. " Ahsoka I'm.."."don't"she interrupted holding a hand in front of me gesturingto quit talking,she immediately got up (still covering

her eye)and ran out

of the room, sensing through our force bond something just shattered

 **Ahsoka pov/** it hurt so bad, emotionally and physically _why would he do this to me?_ She asked herself as she ran to the hallway and slumped against the wall, that's when the tears came _does this mean anakin has gone to the dark side?_ She  
/questioned herself once more

 _No, he was angry that's all I should not have interfered to begin with!_ She winced in pain as she took her hand off her eye to look at it. Her hand was covered in blood, she didn't feel like going to the medbay, or talking to someone, heck she  
/didn't want to be by anyone...just herself

 **Anakin pov/** _where is she where is she?_ "AHSOKA!"he called out, no response _no wonder, she hates you, this wouldn't have had happen if she was obi-wans padawan!_ A voice rand in his mind "no" he said placing his hand on  
his

forhead "what have I done?" He asked himself _what have I done?_


End file.
